Użytkownik:Leavanny
Leavanny (Pokemon) Leavanny '(Jap.: ''Hahakomori) jest pokemonem Opiekuńczym typu robak-trawa, generacji V, regionu Unova. Ewoluuje ze Swadloon'a poprzez szczęście a jego pierwszą ewolucją jest Sewaddle. W Narodowym Pokedexsie posiada numer 542. Pokemonów tego gatunku jest po tyle samo tej samej płci (50%) a pomiędzy nimi nie ma różnic. Leavanny mierzy 1,2 m i waży 20,5 kg. Zamieszkuje lasy. Jest troskliwy, radosny, przyjazny, porusza się z gracją. Potrafi przy pomocy swoich ostrych noży i nici, którą wytwarza szyć ubrania z liści dlatego często jest nazywany pokemonem krawieckim. Je głównie liście, lubi też pokejagody i karmę dla pokemonów. Jego wygląd jest oparty na liśćcu. leftright O mnie (jako Pkmn-fan) thumb|Mój kochany N z moim kochanym swadloon'em x3 Jak już ktoś zauważył jestem pokefanką a moim ulubionym poczkiem jest leavanny. Uwielbiam go za wszystko :3. Mogłabym zawalić tu profil jego fociami i gifami xD. Kocham też jego evo family ^^. Moją ulubioną postacią z serii jest N ♥. To tyle, długo by gadać a nie bd zanudzać xD. Pokemon życiem ! Na tej wiki jestem jako Leavanny, możesz mnie złapać i dać imię : )). Preferuję friendball ; D. Mam 32 lvl i znam ataki Akcja, Ostry Liść, Pajęcza Nić i Nożyce. Uwaga !: Zanim rzucisz pokeball musisz coś wiedzieć. Nie jestem do końca normalną osobą. Trudno jest się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Od razu przepraszam... To tak ku przestrodze. O mnie (na Wikia) thumb|N z Black i White, no oraz z oshawott'em, w swadloon'owatym kocyku ;>Słynę z zadawania głupich pytań, wtrącania się, czepiania ale nie robię tego z wredoty, serio, zależy mi po prostu by być tu blisko ludzi i by ta Wikia wyglądała jak najlepiej. Sama raczej nie edytuję niczego bo boję się, że coś zepsuję ;-;. Uważam, że kto pyta nie błądzi tak często :). Staram się na tej Wiki udzielać i być miłą i pomocną (choć z tym ostatnim może być problem xD). Na Wikia możecie mi mówić także Midori Gurin, pseudonim nadała mi sama Senpai, Sandrian :3. Inne nazwy, których możecie używać to: Rulu, Eavay, Pkmn-fan, Poke-fan. O mnie (w Fandomie) '''Uwaga !: Strona w budowie. Może ulec zmianie ! Posiadam jak na razie jedną, główną, wzorowaną na mnie postać, lecz nie do końca. Nie mogę wzorować postaci na mnie bo nie wiem jaka jestem x DD. Tak z grubsza... Rulu Eavay - 18-letnia uczennica Akademi High School. Chodzi do klasy odpowiadającej jej wiekowi. WYGLĄD: Jak na zdj. Jest on oparty na moemonie leavanny. thumb|235px OSOBOWOŚĆ: Ciężko opisać jaka jest Rulu. Z pozoru przypomina ona postać deredere, jednak zachowuje się tak tylko wobec bliskich sobie ludzi. Dla pozostałych jest nieśmiała i przypomina raczej dandere. Niektórzy uważają ją też za kuudere. Rulu udaje wesołą i stara się zarażać innych optymizmem, którego sama ma mało. Zadaje się głównie z osobami, które nie mają za wiele przyjaciół albo z tymi, którzy mają problemy. Często zrobi wszystko by je uszczęśliwić. Pozwala im sobą często przy tym pomiatać ale jest wyrozumiała a takie zachowanie jej nie przeszkadza. Stara się być przy nich mimo wszystko. Najbardziej w życiu ceni sobie lojalność, która jest u niej bardzo ogólnie ujęta i dla innych ma ona inne znaczenie niż dla niej. Tak naprawdę wcale nie jest taka radosna. Ma depresję, z której się leczy i ma za sobą również straszną przeszłość, której nie do końca rozumie i o której mówić nie chce. O jej problemach wiedzą tylko nieliczni. Dla pozostałych osób Rulu jest bardziej dandere. Czasami gdy brakuje jej sił popada w załamanie i zachowuje się bardziej jak kuudere. Taka z resztą naprawdę jest. Posiada też introwertyczny charakter. Udaje wesołą i ucieka w świat słodyczy (kawaii), jest też dziecinna bo nie może odnaleźć się w realnym świecie. Chce wmawiać sobie, że jest dobrze i próbuje wierzyć. Przez chorobę jest ona trudnym człowiekiem i bywa też niebezpieczna. Ma za sobą próbę samobójczą. Obawia się tego, że zrobi sobie lub komuś innemu krzywdę, jak kiedyś w przeszłości więc na wszelkie sposoby stara się poskromić bestię, która w niej drzemie. Rulu popada czasem w schizofrenię ale nie jest tego świadoma. W jej umyśle mieszkają 3 wcielenia: ShiroRulu, KuroRulu i Rulu. Shiro namawia ją do dobrego, jest jej aniołem, wspiera i dodaje otuchy. Kuro dołuje ją, obraża i karze się poddać. Rulu jest obojętna, przygląda się z boku kłótni toczącej się pomiędzy nią samą. Czasami daje się opętać Kuro i jest wtedy zdolna do strasznych rzeczy (tutaj miała próbę samobójczą, tutaj też w przeszłości popełniła wiele błędów). Boi się znowu opętania przez nią ale broni ją Shiro. Cierpi, że jest sama ze swoim problemem. Nie może nikomu powiedzieć o tym co naprawdę się dzieje, całej prawdy nie mówi przyjaciołą, lekarzą i rodzinie. Obawia się strasznie szpitala psychiatrycznego, do którego omal nie trafiła. Uważa, że jak powie co się z nią dzieje, zamkną ją z obawy przed nią, by nie zrobiła sobie ani innym niczego złego. Nie ufa nikomu, że dla jej dobra nie powiedzą o wszystkim lekarzą, dlatego wszystko dźwiga sama i udaje, że jest dobrze. Niektórzy widzą jej dziwne zachowanie. ZAINTERESOWANIA: Rulu nie posiada zainteresowań i na tym też polega jej ból. Nie interesuje się niczym. Nie interesuje się życiem. Boi się zaangażowań, uważa, że zawsze poniesie bolesną porażkę. Dlatego też jak na razie nie jest w żadnym klubie. RELACJE: Siostra Rulu - Rulu posiada siostrę bliźniaczkę, która odgrywa w jej życiu ważną rolę. Zawsze były ze sobą blisko jako siostry, nie potrzebowały też umieć nawiązywać nowe znajomości ponieważ ich towarzystwo zawsze im wystarczało, więc obie wyrosły na nieśmiałe. Żyły w swoim świecie, nie były do końca akceptowane, były dość biedne i mało otwarte. Nie wiedziały wiele o życiu innych ludzi i innych. Były tak ze sobą do końca gimnazjum. W okresie dojrzewania pojawiły się problemy. Wszystkie wady i błędy popełnione wcześniej dały o sobie znać. Rulu nie wytrzymała i w gimnazjum miała ciężki okres, dalej nie może o nim zapomnieć. Przez cały czas nie martwiła się za bardzo życiem. Rodzice wszystko powierzali jej bliźniaczce, przez co miała ona beztroskie dzieciństwo i żyła w swoim idealnym świecie bez problemów. Rodzice zawsze bardziej polegali na jej siostrze. Zawsze była ona też od niej lepsza w nauce, wyglądzie (były dwujajowe), miały tych samych przyjaciół o którzych musiały zawsze rywalizować a Rulu wydawało się zawsze że wolą jej siostrę od niej. Rulu dorosła i stała się zupełnie nieporadna w życiu. Wcześniej nie musiała martwić się o nic. Ta historia jest min. powodem jej problemów. Teraz jej siostra dalej jest od niej we wszystkim lepsza, przez co Rulu zwyczajnie wycofała się z życia. Jej siostra jest wbec niej podobna do deredere, mimo, że Rulu wie, że tak naprawdę ona też ma problemy i ciągle stara się pocieszać Rulu. Jednak Rulu nie znosi swojej siostry, czasami myśli, że gdyby stała się Kuro to ją zabiłaby w pierwszej kolejności, choć naprwdę tak nie myśli. Kocha swoją siostrę, jednak nie może wybaczyć sobie i jej i rodzicą całej przeszłości. Obwinia ją za wszystko i zazdrości, że udało jej się w życiu. Zwala na nią całą winę, choć wie, że ta nic złego nie zrobiła. Ich stosunki są chłodne mimo wielokrotych prób porozumienia. Mama Rulu - Rulu ma z nią bardzo dobre stosunki. Mimo bolesnej przeszłości Rulu udało się odbudować dobre relacje z mamą. Troche wini ją za jej obecne problemy ale jej tego nie mówi. Często ze sobą rozmawiają i żartują. Jej mama jest raczej dość radosną osobą. Tata Rulu - Rulu ma z nim dobre stosunki. Mimo bolesnej przeszłości Rulu udało się odbudować relacje z tatą. Troche wini go za swoje obecne problemy ale mu tego nie mówi. On też odgrywa w jej życiu ważną rolę, pomimo iż nie są ze sobą tak blisko jak z mamą. Jej tata jest raczej również typem introwertyka, tak jak ona. W dzieciństwie często był on zły na Rulu o różnie rzeczy, złościł się bardzo, że nie sprzątnęła pokoju czy też nie umie zrobić zadania domowego. Nie bił jej ale pamięta go raczej jako dość surowego. Starała się zawsze by był z niej dumny. Zawsze wydawał jej się taki odległy i daleki, nie można było z nim pogadać jak z mamą. Był bardziej zimny. Dlatego Rulu chciała zrobić wszystko by go uszczęśliwić, by był z niej dumny, zawsze wydawał jej się on smutny. W pewnym momencie Rulu przestało zależeć by go uszczęśliwiać, bardzo się od niego odsunęła i trochę bała. Gdy potrzebowała jego pomocy np. przy odrobianiu zadań domowych wolała dostać 1 niż poprosić go o pomoc. Strasznie nie lubiła się z nim uczyć. W zasadzie Rulu mało wie o tacie i rzadko kiedy ze sobą rozmawiają. Jest jej go szkoda. Uważa, że pewnie chciałby z nią czasem porozmawiać i wiedzieć więcej o jej życiu i np. problemach. Rulu stara się go bronić i rozweselać. Babcia Rulu - Rulu mieszka w domu także z babcią. Jest ona bardzo pobożna i miła. Ma z nią bardzo dobre relacje. Widać, że martwi się o Rulu i często próbuje pomóc. W dziecińswie często opowiadała jej o swojej młodości. Jej babcia ma wiele chorób. W stosunku do męża jest raczej ostra. Dziadek Rulu - Rulu mieszka w domu także z dziadkiem. Jest on bardzo pobożny, bardziej od babci. Ma z nim średnie relacje. W dzieciństwie go lubiła mimo, że często ją denerwował. Jak dojrzała nie może go znieść. Często się ze sobą kłócą i są dla siebie złośliwi. Zmusza on Rulu do wiary. Przez niego Rulu odsunęła się od Boga. Widać, że bardzo kocha on swoją żonę, która często go obraża i się z nim kłóci. Rulu pod tym względem szkoda jej dziadka. Często zastanawia się dlaczego ta dwójka jest razem skoro się nie kocha. Oka Ruto - Rulu często się z nią trzyma i obserwuje, pomimo, że trochę się jej boi. Właśnie ten strach sprawia, że jest dla niej zagadką i chce ją bliżej poznać. Trochę przerażają ją zainteresowania jej przyjaciółki ale lubi o tym słuchać. Jest dla Rulu mimo wszystko bardzo interesującą osobą. Uważa też, że ma ona preblemy i dlatego się z nią trzyma. Oka również jako jedna z nielicznych osób wie o jej problemach. Rulu powiedziała jej o tym bo wie, że kocha ona takie paranormalne klimaty. Często jest przez nią zmuszana by wraz z nią obserwować siostry Basu. Rulu nie lubi tego robić ponieważ się ich boi. Lubi jednak tam być ponieważ stoi wtedy blisko Kuu Dere i może ją obserwować. Wtedy też często rozmawia z Midori, którą zawsze tam spotyka. Midori Gurin - Rulu często z nią rozmawia. Midori jest jej dobrą koleżanką. Czasami opuszczają razem lekcje by pogadać. Mogą rozmawiać długo mimo, że nie za bardzo mają o czym. Kuu Dere - Rulu czuje do niej dziwne uczucie, które trochę ją martwi. Chyba jest w niej trochę zakochana. Chce ją bliżej poznać ale nie wie jak. Rozmawiają ze sobą raczej rzadko. Rulu często ją obserwuje. Yandere-chan - Rulu często jest świadkiem dziwnych zachowań Ayano. Raczej stara się jej unikać i nie wchodzić w drogę ponieważ się jej obawia. O swoich domysłach na temat Ayano nikomu nie mówi, głównie z obawy przed nią. OPOWIADANIA: Jak na razie brak. CIEKAWOSTKI: - Jej nazwisko powstało przerabiając nazwę pokemona "Leavanny" = "Eavay" - Jest wegetarianką - Jest pokefanką - Uważa, że Ruto było lepiej w starej fryzurze i często jej to mówi - W czasie przerw najczęściej można spotkać ją w toalecie, jakiejkolwiek, jednak od kiedy dowiedziała się od Oki o Duchu Dziewczyny sama nie chodzi do toalety na 3 piętrze - Boi się sióstr Basu ponieważ uważa, że są ładne. Rulu boi się panicznie pięknych ludzi a siostry Basu są najładniej umalowane w całej szkole. Rulu uważa je też za snoby. - Często chciałaby zagadać do Mai Waifu ale brak jej odwagi CYTATY: "Boję się siebie, o siebie i o innych." "Parararirarararam..." "Kiedyś wezmę nóż... Pozabijam wszystkich wkoło !" "O jak słodko ! ^^" "Co masz taką minę jak u swadloon'a ?" "Nie śpię, nie śpię ! Czuwam ! Darmanitan zen mode." "Zabolało... -30HP." Taka tam galeria ; 33 ... I jednak profil jest trochę zawalony xD. Obrazki bd co jakiś czas zmieniać. Jednak chcę by było ich zawsze max 5 na raz, by zwyczajnie nie śmiecić czymś co kogoś i tak nie obchodzi xD. Bd tu głównie fotki leavanny'ego i jego family oraz N'a, ale czasem także gify i inne obrazy, raczej dalej o tematyce Pokemon. Prawdopodobnie inne postacie i pokemony. P.S. Bosz... ile ja mam lat ? xD Serio 18 ?! x DD dapper_swadloon_by_torterras-d5tblk2.png LeavannyFamily.jpg leavanny_speedpaint_by_urw-d4eh0nq.png